Capacity-on-demand (COD) computer systems such as COD servers have become very popular because they allow computer system users to add extra computing capacity on demand when it becomes necessary. A COD system will include additional processors that are not functional when a customer first receives the COD system. When additional processing capability is required, the COD system user pays for the additional processing capability and one or more of the currently nonfunctional processor(s) are activated. Some previous COD computer systems used a proprietary controller operating system (OS) along with built-in software to monitor processor licensing and usage. This made it almost impossible for COD system users to misappropriate computational resources that were not yet paid/licensed for use.
In the last few years, open-source operating systems (e.g., Linux, etc.) have become very popular given that they provide users with a more open OS environment that can be easily customized for specific customer requirements. However, since open-source operating systems place fewer restrictions on the OS and its associated software, it becomes more difficult to prevent unauthorized usage of COD resources in a COD system (e.g., COD server) that runs an open-source OS.